1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and devices for quantitative assessment of the three-dimensional positioning and orientation of two machines or machine parts relative to one another, such as, for example, shafts, machine tool spindles, workpieces or other physical articles. The invention is likewise suited to quantitatively measuring or assessing the alignment of two cylindrical objects which are to be aligned to one another, for example, pipes or pipelines. Furthermore, the device is suited to use as a sensor in a coordinate measurement device or a measurement robot. Moreover, the invention is suited for use as a measurement means in ranging tasks in building construction and underground construction, especially in tunnel building.
2. Description of Related Art
Processes and devices of a similar type have been successfully used for several years in the assessment of the three-dimensional positioning and orientation of two machines or machine parts relative to one another and have been characterized in that an enormous amount of work time has been saved by their use.
A corresponding generic device is known from German Patent Application DE 101 17 390 in which reference is made as to the nature of prior art. In this document, it is described how the flush position of two machine parts can be checked, measured and assessed using a beam-generating light source.
The known devices and processes often call for precision parts and components, partially also expensive optical components, and in this way, enable precise and reliable measurements.